Alone As Darkness Falls
by PurpleMumei
Summary: Tomoyo's need for being loved brings Eriol to her. Would it be with each other will they find true love at last? Eriol X Tomoyo. R&R minna! Flames are not tolerated here!
1. ChapterOne

**

* * *

**

ALONE AS DARKNESS FALLS

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Another story from me. Hope you'll like it and I beg you, don't flame for the events. I've revised this 'coz before I have a bad grammar. Until now, I guess.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Clamp owns all Card Captor Sakura characters I'll use. The plot's mine. Don't steal, I bite.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

Light footsteps touched the damp ground. Murmurs filled the night air as a certain long raven haired woman passed the crowd. She has the palest skin they've ever seen that compliments her ebony hair. Her amethyst colored eyes mirrored void. One is considered lucky if you saw the sadness in her eyes for she has mastered the art of hiding her emotions through fake smiles and laugh.

"She's the daughter of the owner of _that_ toy company. I've heard it's under the rocks now. She'll be poor as a mouse if can't get it fixed." A voice full of disgust said.

"She's a beauty. I wonder if someone owns her already." A voice packed of lust said.

"Somebody told me that she has the most angelic voice." A voice bursting with jealousy said.

"She also topped the examinations hands up." Another voice filled of envy said.

"Her mother died a week ago. She must be depressed now." A voice full of pity said.

She doesn't care of what they've said about her. She just wants to feel tranquility. She wants to cry but all the tears are gone. The burden inside her is so big that she can't hold on it anymore. She decided that she'd make the pain end. She will be stronger and go on with her life. She just needs to plan what she'll do.

She went to a bar to get some drink to relieve the pain. After three bottles of vodka she left. The pain is still there, hunting her. She can't do anything now. She'll just let fate do its job. She was walking on the dark, clammy streets again and all became quiet and then,

_Darkness._

_

* * *

_

His mission is done. He has no identity now. He walked on the streets with his hands inside his pocket. He thought that if he came back in Tomoeda his friends would still welcome him. He's wrong. They all have their own lives now. He's the only one who's alone. He went to a bar to get drunk. He just finished a bottle and then decided to go home for his guardians are there. Sure, he has his guardians to accompany him but he needs more than that. He needs someone who'll love him, soothe him and always be there at his side.

He went outside the only to see a falling woman. He quickly went to her side and looked at her condition. She was out cold. He also noticed that this woman was very beautiful and familiar. He lifted her and he noted that she was as light as a feather. He transported them to his manor and quickly handed her to Nakuru for her to change the woman's drenched clothes.

"Oh my, Master Eriol, what happened to her?" Nakuru inquired, worry was etched on her face.

"I just saw her unconscious on the streets." Eriol said in his deep and cold voice as he placed the beauty on her bed in one of the guest's room.

"You know, master, she looks kinda familiar to me." Nakuru said thoughtfully, "She just looks more mature."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too." Eriol said. Suddenly, Spinel Sun, in his false form, entered the room.

"I know who she is." He stated, "I'm surprised you haven't figured out yet, Eriol-sama."

"Suppi-chan, please enlighten us who she is." Nakuru whined.

"Okay. Close your eyes. Imagine her with a camcorder in the hands with her trademark 'kawaii' and 'ohohohoho'." Spinel told them. The two just looked more confused. Spinel sighed, "You still don't get it, do you? Uhhh, she's Daidouji Tomoyo!" He elucidated with his tiny paws in the air, perturbed.

"TOMOYO-CHAN?" Nakuru said not believing what Spinel just told them. "Why would she get her self drunk? I remember her as the sweetest girl with the most angelic voice that would never think of things like that."

"Things do change as time goes by." Spinel Sun said wisely.

"Spinel's correct." Eriol agreed with his sun guardian with a distant look on his face, "Things changes as time goes by."

"Sakura-chan's not here, right, master?" Nakuru asked.

"Yes. She's in Hong Kong with my cute little descendant." Eriol replied, "I think I know one of Daidouji-san's reasons why she's been drinking."

"What is it, Master Eriol?" Nakuru inquired.

"It's because, maybe, she's alone too." Eriol concluded.

"Maybe, but I know she have a mother." Nakuru said.

"I know that too. We'll just let her be for now." Eriol said and added, "You could go now. I'll observe her 'til she wakes up."

"Alright, master." Nakuru said, "Suppi-chan, c'mon I have baked a cake earlier and I would like you to try it." She grabbed Spinel Sun on the tail and left.

"I wonder what your problem is…" Eriol said and sat on a chair near Tomoyo's bed.

* * *

_Next Morning…_

Amethyst eyes filled in with the surroundings. She was wondering where she is when she spotted a sleeping man on a chair beside the bed. The man looks familiar to her; however, she cannot remember him. She stood up from the bed and saw that she was not wearing the clothes she wore the previous night. She was wearing a light purple satin nightdress. The man opened his eyes revealing wonderful sapphire orbs.

"I see that you're awake now, Daidouji-san." The man smiled warmly at her, she knows that he knows that she's confused about what she's doing in his house. "I saw you unconscious last night on the streets so I decided to take you home."

"Thank you, sir. But do I know you?" Tomoyo asked curiously, "You seem familiar to me."

"Really, Daidouji-san, I'm hurt that you don't recognize me." Eriol said, feigning a hurt tone, "Then let me introduce myself to such a charming lady like you. I am Hiiragizawa Eriol, your classmate in the 5th grade, also known as the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed before…I've finished my duty."

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo was surprised to see him at Tomoeda. "Why are you here in Tomoeda?"

"I came here because I thought everybody would be glad to see me. But I have heard that all of our friends migrated to other country now." Eriol said with a tinge of sadness in his voice, "So I'm surprised to see you here. Shouldn't you be starting your own family now? It's been ten years since I last saw you and you're twenty-four now, no?"

"Yeah, it's been a long time, but I don't really want to start a family now. You should be curious why." Tomoyo said as he she looked at Eriol who nodded. Tomoyo sighed, "It's a long story. Care to know?"

"Please enlighten me." Eriol said politely.

Tomoyo sighed again, "Then I'll sit 'coz it's a long story." She sat on the bed facing Eriol. "After the Void Card incident, Sakura-chan and Li-kun become so close to each other and a few years after, Li-kun proposed to her. I was so excited to design Sakura-chan's wedding gown that I've forgotten that if she would marry Li-kun, she'll be leaving us, especially me." Tomoyo's eyes were near to tears and Eriol sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her for comfort, "The dreaded day arrived and I said that I'm very happy for her. Truth is it hurts very much." She sobbed on Eriol's manly chest then continued, "They left me here. Our other friends got married too, Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun, Rika-chan and Terada-Sensei. The others were busy with their jobs, Naoko-chan as a writer and Okaasan with the company. Meiling-chan was out of reach, too, because she was already betrothed to another man. Touya-kun and Yukito-san along with Kero-chan went away to Hong Kong. Kinomoto-sensei was in another dig in pursuit of finding some more artifacts. And I…I was left alone." She cried and cried louder.

"It's okay if you don't want to continue anymore. I understand." Eriol said softly while caressing her long raven locks, Tomoyo shooked her head.

"No, I don't want to be alone anymore. I'll tell you more." Tomoyo said and embraced Eriol tight, making the young mage uncomfortable for a moment. "La-last w-week, Okaasan died because of a terrible accident. Her car was crushed by a ten-wheeler truck. Nobody in the accident was alive. Even the drunk driver died. Curse him! He killed my mom!" Tomoyo couldn't speak because of her cries and paused for a moment wiping her tears, "The Company is having some problems and I couldn't handle it. Murmurs started and people started to pity me. Sakura-chan doesn't know any of this because I know she's very busy with her family now. I got no one to…to…love. No one loves me. I'm alone. Last night, I got myself drunk and planned to end all my pain but suddenly there was darkness and I'm here."

Silence, then Eriol decided to broke the tension built by the silence.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo, you're not alone anymore. See, I'm here for you. You are hugging me now, right?" Eriol said comfortingly. "Look, I'll take care of you from now on."

"You'll never leave me?" Tomoyo asked childishly.

"Never." Eriol smiled and said, "I know the feeling of being alone and unloved. But now, we have each other."

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked looking in his eyes, "You will love me?"

"With all my heart." Eriol said and wiped Tomoyo's tears. Tomoyo jumped on him making him lay on the bed.

"I'll love you too." Tomoyo said cheerfully. (A/N: I think something is wrong with this woman.)

Eriol chuckled but stopped when he felt her soft lips against his. It was Tomoyo kissing him. They kissed passionately when Tomoyo allowed him enter her mouth with his tongue. They explored each other's mouth and Eriol's hand began its own adventure. Tomoyo felt his hands roaming inside her nightdress. Eriol began kissing her swan-like neck and all she can do was moan.

Suddenly, a cough was heard coming from the door.

Eriol groaned from frustration, burying his head on Tomoyo's neck. After pulling himself together, "What do you want, Spinel Sun?" he said in a strong and loud voice making Tomoyo wince a tad bit. He squeezed Tomoyo's hand gently. A small dark figure emerged from the door.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your…er…activity. But that airhead keeps on making me eat the terribly tasting food she makes! For God's sake, one of those things looks like moving!" Spinel complained.

"Oi, stop whining, Suppi-chan! You know how much you like my cookies! You're just shy to declare it." Nakuru said, opening the door and making Spinel drop on the floor. She then looked at her master to complain about her 'Suppi-chan' not eating the food she made when she saw her master with Tomoyo on a promising state. "Ohayo, Master Eriol and Mistress Tomoyo!" she said with a mischievous look on her face, "Suppi-chan, you shouldn't be disturbing our master especially when he's with our mistress! Look at his face now! He looks like he want to chop you into shreds! Oh my, I think he might as well chop me if we don't get out immediately."

Eriol felt some moving beneath him and saw Tomoyo giggling. "Why are you giggling?" he asked impatiently and turned to his guardians, "And why are you two not yet leaving?"

"Nothing." Tomoyo, Nakuru and Spinel replied to the frustrated mage in unison.

"Just leave." Eriol commanded.

"Okie."

"Yes, master."

"Sure." Tomoyo said as the two guardians went out the room.

"Hey, you're not leaving me." Eriol said to Tomoyo when she started getting up.

"Why not? You know that I still have some business to attend to." Tomoyo said innocently and tried to get up in vain for Eriol was hugging her firmly, "Please, I need to go."

"The only business you have for the moment is to be here with me and nothing else." Eriol told her possessively. "You're with me now. You can't leave me."

"But I have an important meeting." Tomoyo said.

"You better thought of that before you got yourself drunk last night." Eriol said, not convinced.

"You know I'm in the verge of losing my company." Tomoyo stated.

"I know. That's why I'll help you with it…later." Eriol said then grinned, "C'mon now. Don't you want to continue our disrupted session?" He suggested with a slight wiggle of his brows.

"Sounds tempting but I'm not tempted." Tomoyo said firmly. Eriol's face fell. Tomoyo frowned, "Hey cut the act now."

"But I'm not acting." Eriol placed his puppy dog eyes stunt, "Please, I need you here with me."

"Don't be like that or—" Tomoyo started.

"Or you'll see things my way." Eriol suggested, "If that's the case, then, I won't stop."

"You're so stubborn." Tomoyo groaned and closed her eyes.

"Just like the way you want me." Eriol said and teased her with his butterfly kisses all over her face. He stopped to crash his lips on her sweet lips. "You're so delicious." Eriol whispered.

"As you have said earlier," Tomoyo smiled on his kisses, "Just the way you like it."

"Do you want to stay here with me?" Eriol asked as he pulled away, "You know, so that you'll never be lonely."

"With you?" Tomoyo asked and saw Eriol's look of hope, "With them, I might."

"Why with them and not me?"

"'Coz I know that they are fun to be with." Tomoyo said, "They are so energetic."

"And I'm not?" Eriol's face fell.

"You're too much energetic for me." Tomoyo smiled, "You might tire me very much."

"But you'll stay here, won't you?"

"Yup, I'll stay…" Tomoyo said mischievously, "but not now. I have an important meeting and things between us are going too fast."

"But I think it's not that fast. We've known each other for quite a long time now." Eriol smiled, "And even more when you spilled your sentiments to me."

"But you just got back and we're never really good friends back then." Tomoyo said. "Please, I really need to go."

"I'll go with you." Eriol said, "You have your own shares in the Company, right? And your mother's were left because no one bought it yet. I'll buy it."

"Really? You know that you don't have to because I'll inherit it." Tomoyo said.

"Nah, you'll just tire yourself more if you have more shares to think about." Eriol said.

Tomoyo was touched and hugged him tight, "Thank you, Eriol-kun!"

"Then we'll continue our session later." Eriol suggested.

_WHACK._

**.:Tsuzuku:.**

* * *

A/N: That's all. I've revised the story, but not a lot though. I've just realized how bad my grammar really was back then. Thanks for the one who corrected me. Sorry if I took your intentions the wrong way. Anyways, please review so I could keep going.

P.S. I'll refer to Nakuru as a female but Spinel would still argue about his fellow guardian's trivial gender. I also think that this story is going on a fast pace.

* * *


	2. ChapterTwo

**

* * *

**

ALONE AS DARKNESS FALLS

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: **Clamp owns all CCS characters I'll use in here. The plot is mine. Don't steal, I bite.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Hey! That hurts!" Eriol complained.

"You're so perverted." Tomoyo said.

"Why do you change attitude rapidly…maybe you're schizophrenic." Eriol guessed.

"Of course not! I'm just…" Tomoyo was beginning to get dizzy, "…drunk." then she lay unconscious on Eriol's shoulder.

"So, all the while you've been drunk." Eriol said to himself, "Heh, just like Spinel but you act decently and normal. In the end, after all changing of attitudes, you'll end up unconscious." He sighed. "I better get sleep now."

* * *

Laughter filled the mansion.

"Are you telling us, Master Eriol, that Tomoyo-chan's drunk all the time you've been making out?" Nakuru asked, "That's hilarious, ne, Suppi-chan?"

"Who's Suppi-chan?" Spinel asked innocently, "And it's not hilarious, you airhead, it's embarrassing for our master."

"Yeah, I took advantage of a drunken young lady." Eriol said, "At first, I thought she's normal but after showing signs of schizophrenia, I asked her, but she just said she's drunk and fell asleep."

"That's hilarious for me!" Nakuru snorted, Spinel glared daggers at her direction.

"Stop making fun of our master, Ruby Moon!" Spinel glared more.

"I'm not making fun of him!" Nakuru said.

"Then what do you call what you're doing right now?" Spinel growled.

"I'll let you guess it." Nakuru giggled, "I thought you know everything."

"Stop it, will you?" Eriol sighed, exasperated.

"Poor wittle master Eriol." Nakuru says in a baby talk, "I pity you."

"Ruby Moon!"

"What is it?" She asked the feline-like guardian sweetly.

"Stop that."

"Will you two stop? Your argument doesn't make any sagacity at all." Eriol says in the calmest voice. The only tones that can make his guardians stop their bickering and listen to their master. "You two might wake up, Tomoyo-san."

"Yes, Master Eriol." The two guardians said just before they heard someone from the stairs.

"Ohhhh, that's Tomoyo-chan!" Nakuru squealed.

She was right. Tomoyo walked to their direction.

"Hello, Nakuru-san, Spinel-san," Tomoyo blushed slightly, "…Eriol-san."

"Hello to you, too, Tomoyo-chan!" Nakuru said cheerfully. Spinel just gave her a nod.

"How are you feeling now, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked quickly.

"I'm quite fine now." She managed to smile, "If you don't mind, what time is it?"

"It's almost time for lunch, its 11:45am now." Eriol answered her politely.

"Oh no, I got a meeting to attend to." Tomoyo muttered and bowed to them gratefully, "Thank you for the time you spared me but I need to go now. I have a meeting to attend to."

"That's too bad. I have prepared some good food today." Nakuru said, saddened.

"I might as well add that it's better in the garbage." Spinel whispered to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo giggled, "Thanks for the advice, Spinel-san, but I think it's not that bad."

"Believe me, it is. You better not try it or you'll end up poisoned." Spinel warned.

"Hey, Suppi, what are you trying to put into Tomoyo-chan's mind?" Nakuru asked, hands on her hips and left foot tapping on the floor.

"Nothing at all, Nakuru-san, he's just bidding his goodbye." Tomoyo said, "Eriol-kun, we'll talk later. Bye." Then she took off and left quickly.

"Did she even know how to get out?" Eriol asked.

"I think—" Spinel said but was cut off by Tomoyo smiling to them.

"I'm sorry but can you point to me where the way out in here is?" Tomoyo asked sheepishly.

"—she'll come back to ask." Spinel finished.

"I'll lead you the way, Tomoyo-san." Eriol offered.

"Thanks." Tomoyo said and walked off with Eriol in tow.

"Do you think we'll really have a new mistress, huh, Suppi-chan?" Nakuru asked.

"That'll be on the hands of our master if he does a good job of wooing her." Spinel added, "And I highly doubt that that will happen if he act all beet red in front of Daidouji-san."

"Then we better pray he wouldn't." Nakuru stated.

Spinel nodded and arched a brow, "Who's Suppi-chan, again?"

* * *

"Um…about earlier…I know…you're…I'm sorry." Eriol stuttered to Tomoyo once they started walking away from his guardians.

"What about earlier?" Tomoyo asked, looking confused.

'I know that you'll forget about that but I need to apologize.' Eriol thought but shrugged it off. He faced Tomoyo before gulping quite loudly, "You know, the confrontation earlier, I'm so sorry if I took advantage of you. You're drunk and all but I didn't control myself."

"That's alright, Eriol-kun. You thought I forgot about it, ne?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol nodded. She smiled, "Even though I'm drunk, I'm aware of my surroundings but the catch is I keep on changing my moods." Tomoyo laughed.

"Eh, I noticed that." Eriol's eye twitched and then realization hit him, "Hey, you mean you meant all what you've said to me?"

"Un." Tomoyo grinned, "So, are you my boyfriend now?" She wrapped an arm on Eriol's.

"I think…" Eriol said, loving the warmth of Tomoyo's body.

"You think?" Tomoyo giggled.

Eriol sighed, "Fine, then, I am your boyfriend." He grinned.

"That's more like it!" Tomoyo said.

"Hey, are you still drunk?" Eriol asked, concerned. Tomoyo shook her head.

"Nope, I'm just being cheerful."

"Then, you'll return for dinner?" Eriol asked. They are now in front of the door.

"Okay…but I'll be late a little." Tomoyo stated.

"I'll wait." Eriol added, "Don't you really want me to drive you there?"

"Nuh, I'll be fine." Tomoyo smiled and give him a peck on the lips, "Bye."

"Bye, Tomoyo-san." Eriol watched Tomoyo's figure happily walking on the street. He closed the door and went back to his guardians with a grin.

"So, Master, how did it go?" Nakuru inquired carefully.

"Seeing that goofy look on his face, it went well." Spinel said.

"Yeah, come on, I'm starving!" Eriol said, very cheerfully.

**.:Tsuzuku:.**

* * *

**A/N: **Hehehe…I've revised this. I have many things in plan. I'm very happy even if I have few reviews. At least I'm expressing myself. Thanks for reading and if it's not too much, could you drop a review? Pretty please? Arigato!

* * *


End file.
